The Crown
The Crown & The Flame, Book 1 is the first book of ''The Crown & The Flame'' series. It is followed by The Crown & The Flame, Book 2, & The Crown & The Flame, Book 3. Summary Your enemies stole your kingdom, but now the time has come for you to raise an army, master magic, and reclaim your crown! * Form alliances to build your army. * Master unique weapons. * Choose between elegant ball gowns and powerful armor. * Crush your enemies in an epic battle. Chapters Chapter 1: The Broken Alliance Kenna, an exiled queen, and Dom, a man with mysterious powers, must raise an army to reclaim their stolen kingdom from a treacherous warlord. Chapter 2: The Ruins of Rajkur Two years later, Luther Nevrakis is King of Stormholt, but Kenna and Dominic spy a chance to take back the Kingdom! Chapter 3: The Ambush The Rajkur temple is under attack! Meanwhile, Dominic struggles to stay safe inside Stormholt under Prince Marco's brutal regime. Chapter 4: The Mercenaries Dominic's magic is growing as Kenna and Gabriel seek help from an unlikely company of cutthroat mercenaries. Chapter 5: The Challenge With Kenna and Gabriel being held captive, they'll need to fight for their freedom. Meanwhile, Dominic sneaks into the Stormholt dungeon. Chapter 6: The Duel Can Kenna survive a duel against the biggest, baddest and most bloodthirsty mercenary in the army? Chapter 7: The Gilded City A newfound army at her back, Kenna travels to the golden city of Aurelia. At Stormholt, Dominic spies on Marco and learns a disturbing secret... Chapter 8: The Gilded Cage Dominic discovers that Prince Marco plans to ambush Kenna in Aurelia! Can he warn her in time? Chapter 9: The Escape Prince Marco holds Kenna captive in Aurelia! Will she find a way to escape? And will Dom find a way to convince Rose that his powers are under control? Chapter 10: The Battle for Aurelia Kenna gathers her forces to retake Aurelia! Back at Stormholt, tragedy threatens to tear Dominic's adoptive family apart. Chapter 11: The Technocrats A sinister new face arrives at Stormholt castle as Kenna enters the labyrinth of the Technocrats. Chapter 12: The Labyrinth While Kenna navigates the Labryinth's deadly traps, Marco and Hex prepare their own trap for her at Stormholt Castle... Chapter 13: The Mechataur Dominic and Rose plan to destroy Hex's cannon, and Kenna fights for her life against the Labryinth's mechanical guardian! Chapter 14: The Foundry Can Kenna convince the leader of the Technocrats to fight for Stormholt? Meanwhile, Dominic is reunited with Sei in Stormholt's dungeon Chapter 15: The Return to Stormholt This is it! The final battel has arrived! Can Kenna and her army take back Stormholt once and for all? Chapter 16: The Cannon The battle comes to a head! Can Kenna's forces breach Stormholt's walls? Chapter 17: The Return of the Queen Kenna faces Prince Marco in a final duel for Stormholt while Dominic goes after Bartel. Chapter 18: The Queen of Stormholt Queen Kenna's coronation is time to celebrate, but will she and Dominic survive what comes next? Trivia * Chapter 1 originally had a different summary, it stated: Kenna's rivals stole her kingdom, but now the time has come for her to raise an army, destroy her enemies, and reclaim her crown. * Originally, Chapter 1 only let you played as Kenna Rys. In a later update, you can now play as Kenna Rys or Dominic Hunter at the beginning of the chapter. * In the "Choices" universe, The Crown and the Flame is mentioned several times as being a popular TV series based on a book series, occupying roughly the same place in popular culture as Game of Thrones does in the real world. Avowed (rather than casual) fans of the TV series include Abbie and Tyler (The Freshman) as well as Your Character, Jake, Sean and Quinn. (Endless Summer). **"Emily" visits the set of the TV series in LA during The Freshman, Book 3. **There are hints in other books that the TV series was based on actual events, leading many fans to speculate that Cordonia is the modern-day descendant of the Five Kingdoms. Category:Stories Category:The Crown & The Flame Category:Fantasy